Planes
Planes is an upcoming spin-off of Cars, and the first film in the Planes trilogy. Pixar Animation Studios however will not be producing the film. Instead, it will be produced by DisneyToon Studios. It is set to be released theatrically on August 9, 2013. Plot From the Cars Official Website: "From high above the world of "Cars," flies "Planes," Disney's upcoming animated action-packed comedic adventure starring Dusty, a big-hearted, fast-flying crop duster who dreams of competing in the most exhilarating around-the-world air race in history. There's only a couple of not-so-small problems - Dusty is not exactly built for racing and he also happens to be afraid of heights. Despite his fear and with encouragement from his mentor, a naval aviator named Skipper, Dusty narrowly qualifies for the big competition. Dusty's sportsmanship and speed begin to rattle the defending champ of the race circuit, Ripslinger, who will stop at nothing to see Dusty fail. When disaster strikes during the climax of the final race, Dusty's courage is put to the ultimate test. With the support of friends old and new, Dusty reaches heights he never dreamed possible and in the process, gives a spellbound world the inspiration to soar." Cast *Dane Cook: Dusty Crophopper *Stacy Keach: Skipper *Roger Craig Smith: Ripslinger *John Cleese: Bulldog *Carlos Alazraqui: El Chupacapra *TBA: Franz *Brad Garrett: Chug *Anthony Edwards: Echo *Val Kilmer: Bravo *Julia Louis-Dreyfus: Rochelle *Cedric the Entertainer: Leadbottom *Gabriel Iglesias: Ned and Zed *TBA: LJH 86 Special *David Croft: Lofty Crofty *Sinbad: Roper *Colin Cowherd: Colin Cowling *Priyanka Chopra: Ishani *Teri Hatcher: Dottie *Grey DeLisle: TBA *Rob Paulsen: TBA *Oliver Kalkofe: TBA *Brent Musburger: TBA Production Although Pixar isn't producing the film, John Lasseter will be one of the producers. Lasseter had this to say about the film: On August 20, 2011 at the D23 Expo it was announced that Jon Cryer will be the voice of the main protagonist Dusty. However, Cryer dropped out of production and was replaced by Dane Cook. On February 27, 2013, the teaser trailer was re-released with dialogue from Cook instead of Cryer. James Seymour Brett is set to write the film's score. DisneyToon is also working on a sequel, called Planes 2: Fire and Rescue. It has been confirmed by Carlos Alazraqui the Planes series will be a trilogy. Besides the Planes series, DisneyToon is considering to make more spin-offs that would feature other vehicles like boats and trains, and which may go into production if Planes is well received. John Lasseter said: "I kept thinking about—I’m a big train fanatic. I love trains. And I started thinking about trains, and boats and airplanes. And I kept wanting to have more and more of those type of characters. ... It’s one of the ideas, that there will be an ongoing series. It almost starts getting into this thing where we fall in love with these plane characters, we want to see more and more stories with them. And then you start doing other vehicles and stuff like that. Yeah. So it kind of is a bigger idea that can keep expanding." Release The film was first announced to be released in direct-to-video on DVD and Blu-ray in the Spring of 2013. Disney subsequently pushed it back to Fall 2013, while it was confirmed it would have a theatrical release in Europe. It was finally set to be released theatrically on August 9, 2013. It will be released in the United Kingdom on August 16, 2013. Merchandising *Planes Diecast Line *Micro Drifters Trivia *The Cars Toons episode Air Mater introduced elements of Planes, including Propwash Junction, and Skipper. Mater drops an allusion to Planes at the end of the short as he says that "They oughta make a whole movie about planes". Gallery PLANES FILM VertPoster 550 11.jpg PlanesTeaserPoster.png|Teaser Poster Poster-xlarge.jpg PlanesPoster1.jpg|International Poster DisneyToon Studios Planes -From above the world of Cars.jpg|Planes: from above the world of Cars A_pitty_as_seen_in_planes.jpg planesdusty1.jpg El-Chupacabra-Disney-Planes-2.jpg Dusty and bulldog.png Ripslinger 1.png Ripslinger 2.png Planes11.png Planes-596.jpg Character Images planes0001.jpg planes0002.jpg planes0003.jpg planes0004.jpg planes0005.jpg planes0006.jpg planes0007.jpg planes0008.jpg planes0009.jpg planes0010.jpg planes0011.jpg planes0012.jpg planes0013.jpg planes0014.jpg External Links *[http://disney.go.com/cars/#/movies/planes Planes on the Cars Official Website] *Planes Gets Jon Cryer *Disney Officially Announces PLANES, a Direct-to-DVD Spin-Off of Pixar’s CARS *Disney Sets Cars Spinoff Planes for a Theatrical Release *Box Office Mojo *Dane Cook Leads the Voice Cast for Disney's Planes *Disney Sets Theatrical Release Date for 'Planes' *Jon Cryer cast in 'Planes' *Stacy Keach Official Website *Stand-Up Comedian Brad Garrett *The News Tribune *[1] *Disney Brochure 2013 *Planes trilogy confirmed; Cryer’s recasting discussed *[2] *New Trailer for Disney's Planes Flies In *[3] *Exclusive: DisneyToon Already Working on Planes Sequel *Bradley Raymond dishes dirt on the Disney Channel's "Pixie Hollow Games" TV special *Bob Hilgenberg and Rob Muir on the Rise and Fall of Disney’s Circle 7 Animation *Disney's 'Cars 2' a Hit Already—in Stores *In ‘Cars 2,’ John Lasseter Says Big Oil is the ‘Uber Bad Guy’ *Disney Changes 'Planes' Release Date *INTERVIEW: Anna Chapman, Disney *Disney Toy World Supplement 2012 *‘Cars Take Flight’ at Chicagoland Speedway’s Kids Zone This Weekend *Cars Take Flight | Disney *Look! Up in the sky! It's an exclusive peek at 'Planes'! *The Cast of Planes Revealed with 14 New Character Images *Disney Unveils ‘Planes’ Voice Cast *‘Planes’ Official Character Descriptions, Casting and Character Poses (Hi-Res) Category:Movies